


Sacrifices

by mikedodds



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Parallels, Power Imbalance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikedodds/pseuds/mikedodds
Summary: Captain Jack starts seeing too much of himself in Ianto, and too much of somebody else in himself
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness
Kudos: 12





	Sacrifices

**Author's Note:**

> Finally having my Torchwood phase so here's this little parallels thing. Enjoy

"Captain Jack, I would do anything for you, sir." Ianto whispers, kneeling by Jack's thighs and gripping the seams of his trouser legs with sweaty palms. There's a tremor in Ianto's hands and his voice shakes, occasionally letting out a distant whine.

Jack slowly leans forward, tilting Ianto's head up with a finger and offering a stern expression. It hurts to see Ianto so small and wrecked, but it's almost like looking into a mirror, and Jack knows exactly how it feels to adore someone so powerful you would lay down your life for them - or  _ lives _ with their infinite, unbearable pain.

When Jack looks down into Ianto's tear filled eyes and damp cheeks, he sees a shadow of himself, clutching onto the Doctor's coat and promising him he will do anything. The Doctor doesn't argue, he has this dark glint in his eye, like he already knows he has an army of weak and stupid little humans willing to sacrifice anything for him. Now Jack sees Ianto, promising the same with his psyche in tatters  _ all thanks to Captain Jack _ and still he insists on doing anything for him.

Slowly shaking his head and murmuring a 'no', Jack pries Ianto's hands from his trousers and stands up with a swift step backwards. Ianto feebly reaches out, but he trembles and has to grasp at the floor beside him to steady himself.

"Sir?" Ianto whines.

"I'm sorry Ianto. I'm so,  _ so _ sorry."


End file.
